A telecommunication system may include a distributed antenna system (“DAS”) or a repeater that may be used to extend the coverage of a cellular communication system. For example, a DAS may extend coverage to areas of traditionally low signal coverage within buildings, tunnels, or in areas obstructed by terrain features. The telecommunication system may be communicatively coupled to one or more base stations, including, but not limited to, an eNodeB (“eNB”), that is compliant with a Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) standard.
A DAS, for example, may include one or more head-end units (e.g., master units) that are communicatively coupled to the base stations. The head-end units may be coupled to ports of the base stations to form channels between the head-end units and the respective base station ports. The DAS may also include multiple access points or remote units that are communicatively coupled to a base station via a head-end unit. The remote units, each of which may include one or more transceivers and antennas, may be distributed across a coverage area of the DAS. The remote units may transmit downlink signals to mobile phones or other terminal devices within coverage areas serviced by the remote units or access points and may receive uplink signals from the terminal devices. Properties of the channels between the base stations and the head-end units may be used to route the downlink signals to an appropriate access point or base station. But, maintaining channel properties corresponding to the downlink signals may require knowledge of the connections between the base stations and the telecommunication system during installation of the head-end units to manually identify the channels associated with each port of the base stations.